deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Game With A Mean Storyteller/6 Feb 2011
(6:59:17 PM) You are now known as Crowns (7:00:25 PM) EvilDarkLord: I think I'm gonna need to wait until next week. (7:09:57 PM) ***AnnoDomini returns. (7:10:02 PM) AnnoDomini is now known as Birds (7:13:20 PM) xp194 is now known as Silk (7:17:12 PM) Silk: So... (7:17:19 PM) Silk: No Remmon? (7:23:22 PM) Crowns: Proposal: 1xp for everyone who showed up so far to keep them motivated to show up timely rather than being half an hour late. (7:23:33 PM) Birds: I approve. (7:29:57 PM) Remmon: Is Anno here? (7:30:12 PM) Crowns: That would be Birds, yes. (7:30:12 PM) Remmon: Ah, he is (7:30:33 PM) Silk: TS3 again? (7:31:10 PM) Remmon: Yes (7:33:43 PM) Crowns: So, last time we got through the mountain pass and kept wandering Creation like the eponymous Jew. (7:33:55 PM) Crowns: Only I don't think he had ice monsters with him. (7:34:40 PM) Remmon: This is probably correct (7:34:57 PM) Birds: Let's continue towards City of the Mad, through the Ruby Court. (7:34:57 PM) Remmon: So, where to next? (7:35:18 PM) Crowns: East. (7:37:17 PM) Crowns: I have a 5230x3395 map, a 2160x1296 bonusmap and a 3840x2303 map. (7:38:35 PM) Remmon: Righto. You proceed east through the desert. (7:38:44 PM) Birds: I have the Creation map, the Underworld map, and the Reclamation map. (7:38:44 PM) Remmon: Does anybody have any idea as to where you're headed at this point? (7:38:53 PM) ***Birds probably does! (7:38:59 PM) ***Birds can roll dice to make sure. (7:39:18 PM) Crowns: East until we approach the Elemental Pole of Wood, then North. (7:39:34 PM) Birds: Sounds good. (7:40:32 PM) Remmon: During your second day of walking, flying and teleporting eastwards, you start coming across sparse vegetation (7:41:18 PM) Birds: "This is a good sign. We'll be exiting on the southeastern plains if my estimates are correct." (7:42:06 PM) Remmon: On the third day, you come across a river. (7:42:18 PM) Crowns: "Yay!" (7:42:29 PM) Birds: "This must be the Grey River." (7:42:30 PM) Crowns: "Hasn't been much water around here so far." (7:43:21 PM) Silk: "Safe to drink, do you know, Birds?" (7:43:24 PM) Crowns: (How large is the river?) (7:43:46 PM) Birds: "Probably." (7:44:12 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: IntLore. What places of interest are around here? (7:44:12 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntLore. What places of interest are around here?": (1 8 6 10 1 8 2 10 7 9). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (7:45:10 PM) Remmon: Chaing-Dav is downstream from here (7:45:54 PM) Birds: "There's a city to the north, if we follow the river." (7:47:13 PM) Birds: "Want to stop by there?" (7:47:29 PM) Crowns: "I'm tempted to follow it south first and see how far we get when we have a river nearby rather than just wandering the desert." (7:48:37 PM) Silk: "I think, at this point... stopping's generally a bad idea." (7:49:41 PM) Birds: "We can continue eastwards. On the other side of this river, and perhaps a bit to the north, we have a jungle. That will make tracking somewhat harder, and give more places where we can hide, I think." (7:51:33 PM) Crowns: "Straight across the river? I agree, that would help a bit against tracking." (7:52:38 PM) Birds: "Yes. Let's go." (7:54:28 PM) ***Silk follows Birds (7:54:31 PM) Crowns: (Demonic ice bridge across the river? :D) (7:54:39 PM) Remmon: You head across the river (It's only a few dozen yards wide here, btw) and start moving north. Late in the next day you can see structures in the distances, next to the river (7:55:02 PM) Birds: What's the vegetation like? (7:55:05 PM) Remmon: (Flow speed's too high, you've got ice chunks floating down river though) (7:55:34 PM) Remmon: It's rapidly getting thicker. Currently there's a lot of cacti and such around, mixed with some of the hardier species of grass (7:56:46 PM) Crowns: And now turn northeast? (7:56:52 PM) Birds: Yes. (7:57:09 PM) Birds: We don't want to stick around civilization too much. (8:00:05 PM) Remmon: You head north east and enter the forests the next day, at first the underbrush isn't too bad but it rapidly grows into extremely thick underbrush, making travel by foot extremely difficult. Fortunately you have demons to fix your problems with. (8:01:20 PM) Crowns: "How do we get rid of the ice demon?" (8:01:28 PM) Birds: "Easily enough." (8:01:38 PM) ***Birds orders the ice demon to return to Malfeas and stay there for the remainder of the contract unless summoned back to service by herself. (8:02:29 PM) Silk: "So... what's the plan as it stands now?" (8:02:30 PM) Crowns: "Convenient." (8:03:14 PM) Birds: "Continue traveling around Creation. Once we're in the mid-East, I think we can stop being so paranoid." (8:03:28 PM) Crowns: "Sounds about right." (8:06:18 PM) Crowns: So, now we are in a jungle that's not so frozen. (8:06:42 PM) Remmon: Another 3 days pass because you reach the next indication of civilisation when, out of the underbrush you enter a large clearing. You seem to have entered someone's farms (8:06:58 PM) Remmon: There's a small town not far away, roughly in the middle of this massive clearing (8:07:00 PM) Crowns: Bah. I was going to propose we find a semi-sentient tribe of gorillas, beastmen, or regressed humans, and make them worship us. :P (8:08:28 PM) Birds: "Let's have a brief look-around before venturing forth. We could use some non-scavenged supplies." (8:08:59 PM) Crowns: "Let's spy on some farmer or something first a bit so I get an idea of what I should look like." (8:09:55 PM) Birds: "Good enough." (8:11:29 PM) ***Crowns goes look at someone from cover. (8:11:49 PM) ***Crowns checks what these people look like, also whether they're speaking Firetongue, Foresttongue or what. (8:11:54 PM) Remmon: Crowns looks around for people to spy on and across a field being plowed. There are 2 plows, 2 dead horses and 4 dead humans, dark skinned (8:12:28 PM) Remmon: They look like they've been mauled by a bear (8:12:39 PM) ***Crowns looks around for the bear. (8:13:18 PM) Remmon: There's no sign of any bear around here (8:13:48 PM) ***Crowns looks around for Violet (8:14:05 PM) Remmon: There's no sign of any pissed off Abyssals either, perhaps she's visiting town? (8:14:12 PM) ***Crowns looks around for living people, bear tracks, how long the dead people have been dead, and what sort of house the farm has. (8:14:47 PM) Remmon: The dead people seem to have been killed in the last few hours, roll perception + Investigation for tracks (8:14:54 PM) ***Birds waits around, trains martial arts. (8:15:12 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 (8:15:13 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (6 3 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:15:25 PM) Remmon: There are no living people in sight from here, nor is there a farm house, though there is a large shed with various farming implements (8:16:00 PM) Remmon: There are tracks here, some of them belong to bears. The bear appears to have headed towards the town from here (8:18:15 PM) ***Silk sighs, crouches down by the fallens and performs some simple last rites. (8:19:06 PM) ***Crowns carefully approaches the shed and checks it for Abyssals, Sidereals and bears. (8:19:15 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10: DexStealth (8:19:15 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "DexStealth": (8 6 6 9 4 2 4 1 7 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:19:25 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4: PerInv (8:19:26 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "PerInv": (6 9 7 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:19:41 PM) Remmon: There are no Abyssals, Sidereals or bears present. There is a dirt road here, however. And more bear tracks. (8:20:05 PM) Crowns: > Loot the shed. They don't need it any more. :p (8:20:28 PM) Remmon: You find distinctly little of value in this farmer's shed. (8:20:55 PM) Crowns: > Loot the farm. The food is probably of more use to us. (8:21:11 PM) Remmon: There is no farm building here. You suspect the farmers live inside the city walls (8:21:31 PM) Crowns: I meant loot the crop fields for stuff growing there. (8:21:48 PM) Remmon: Okay, make a survival + int roll :p (8:23:55 PM) Crowns: !exalted 3 (8:23:56 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (1 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:24:10 PM) Remmon: You manage to scrounge up a day's worth of food from the supplies present... (8:25:24 PM) ***Crowns goes back and notifies the others. (8:25:37 PM) Crowns: "There are dead people over there, killed by bear attack, and a bit of food I managed to scavenge from the farm." (8:25:53 PM) Crowns: "At least it looked like a bear attack. I don't think Violet can turn into a bear." (8:25:59 PM) Crowns: "Give me a few minutes now." (8:26:15 PM) ***Crowns spends 4 personal and 3 peripheral motes on Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise to look like a local. (8:26:48 PM) Silk: ... (8:26:57 PM) Silk: Guess we should bury them or something. (8:27:10 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: Bear Lore - do bears maul entire homesteads? (8:27:11 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Bear Lore - do bears maul entire homesteads?": (6 7 4 1 9 4 2 3 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:28:12 PM) Remmon: Not unless provoked, Birds (8:28:51 PM) Birds: "This is very strange. Bears don't maul entire homesteads in of themselves, and I doubt these people provoked them." (8:29:11 PM) ***Birds goes check out the tracks, to see whether they are, indeed, bear tracks, and not something else entirely. (8:29:28 PM) Crowns: "Do we have any basis for speculating on whether or not these people were provocative?" (8:30:20 PM) Birds: "Mortals tend to enjoy being alive." (8:30:43 PM) Birds: "Since they were obviously not to the task of killing bears, that means they were likely not military." (8:30:52 PM) Silk: "... Could have been a Lunar." (8:30:59 PM) Silk: "Doubt it, but it's a possibility." (8:31:05 PM) Remmon: Perception + Investigation, Birds (8:31:08 PM) Crowns: "Mortals tend to enjoy being stupid at times, too. Or drunk. Or high. Or all three." (8:31:12 PM) Crowns: "Or overconfident." (8:31:23 PM) Birds: !exalted 6 7 1 1: PerInv+1wp (8:31:23 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PerInv+1wp": (8 1 10 7 5 5). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 5. (8:31:44 PM) Remmon: Bear tracks, 4 bears you'd guess. And 1 human. (8:32:03 PM) Remmon: Looks like the human came running out of the forest, presumably followed by the bears (8:32:30 PM) Remmon: There are no human tracks away from the scene though. (8:33:41 PM) ***Silk sets about burying the bodies (8:35:19 PM) Birds: "My tentative reconstruction of the crime scene is this: People are working in the fields, simple farmers without significant weapons or armour. Some guy runs out of the forest, pursued by four bears. Everyone gets mauled. Bears retreat into woods without consuming what they killed." (8:35:25 PM) Birds: "This does not make much sense." (8:36:31 PM) Crowns: (correction: bear tracks head for town) (8:36:32 PM) Birds: s/retreat into woods/continue towards the town/ (8:36:32 PM) Crowns: "Angry bears with rabies?" (8:37:18 PM) Birds: "This warrants more investigation, and possibly excising some rabid bears from the face of Creation." (8:37:27 PM) Silk: "I thought bears were solitary, anyway?" (8:37:36 PM) Birds: "They are." (8:38:17 PM) Crowns: "And the earning of gratitude from a town, and possibly the removal of a few corrupt officials on general principles, the installation of ourselves as objects of veneration... oh, and then the destruction of the town by Violet?" (8:38:21 PM) Silk: "So, these aren't bears acting normally. They might not even be actual bears, though... what they could be eludes me" (8:38:59 PM) Birds: "We're not staying here, and since when are you against acting rashly?" (8:39:34 PM) Crowns: "Since I grew older and wiser, which is part of our journey across Creation?" (8:39:48 PM) Birds: "Violet is physically incapable of burning everyone we meet. That would mean she'd never catch up to us." (8:40:39 PM) Crowns: "She was ahead of us at Kether Rock. Unless someone else is helping her burn places." (8:40:58 PM) Silk: "We were taking our sweet time getting there." (8:41:26 PM) Crowns: "A valid point." (8:42:03 PM) Birds: "We're not staying here long. Just enough to investigate and resolve the issue." (8:42:41 PM) Birds: "Since we're already here and Violet finds the place, she'll burn it down anyway, since that's what Abyssals are supposed to do by default." (8:42:48 PM) Crowns: "Fine." (8:43:13 PM) Crowns: "I wish I knew what language was common in town." (8:45:00 PM) AbuDhabi annodomini@Nightstar-38cbc51f.adsl.tpnet.pl entered the room. (8:45:07 PM) AbuDhabi is now known as Birds_ (8:45:13 PM) Birds_: "Riverspeak or Low Realm seem the likely options." (8:45:39 PM) Crowns: "I speak Low Realm already. I've considered learning Riverspeak, but Foresttongue seems like it would be more useful as we continue." (8:47:02 PM) Birds_: !exalted 10: IntLore, which is more useful? (8:47:03 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "IntLore, which is more useful?": (3 8 1 3 4 8 3 9 3 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:47:36 PM) Birds left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (8:48:42 PM) Crowns: "Let's follow the tracks, then." (8:48:48 PM) ***Crowns heads for the town. (8:49:23 PM) ***Birds_ follows the tracks. (8:49:50 PM) ***Silk follows Crowns and Birds (8:50:22 PM) Remmon: You soon find yourselves approach the town, which has a wooden palisade around it. Outside what must be the main gate you find 4 bears circling around, and 2 dead militiamen on the floor. (8:50:39 PM) Remmon: The corpses have been chewed on, but not fully eaten yet. (8:50:51 PM) Silk: "Crap." (8:51:03 PM) ***Crowns pulls out a chakram (8:51:25 PM) ***Silk draws her bow (8:51:31 PM) ***Birds_ readies her fists. (8:51:40 PM) ***Crowns stands back and waits. (8:51:56 PM) Crowns: (Bow range is presumably huge compared to 40yd range on chakram.) (8:52:18 PM) Crowns: (Thrown has other nice things like using the Force to do things at a distance, though." (8:52:20 PM) Remmon: The bears stop their circling upon noticing you and charge! (8:52:30 PM) Remmon: Perception + Awareness (You're about 50 yards from the bears) (8:52:39 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (8:52:40 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (4 8 4 6 3 9 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:52:53 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6: Bears Join Battle (8:52:54 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Bears Join Battle": (8 9 10 10 6 6). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:52:58 PM) Silk: !exalted 6 (8:52:59 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (7 1 7 6 9 4). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:53:07 PM) Remmon: I forgot an m (8:53:11 PM) Remmon: Still a 4 though (8:53:14 PM) Birds_: !exalted 6: PerAware (8:53:14 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "PerAware": (1 7 10 6 2 5). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:53:48 PM) Crowns: (JB is WitsAware.) (8:54:04 PM) Birds_: !exalted 6: JB (8:54:05 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "JB": (3 4 10 2 8 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:54:10 PM) Silk: !exalted 7 (8:54:10 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (4 5 3 9 2 5 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:54:40 PM) ***Crowns breaks out the Glorious Solar Hax and starts to fling chakrams at the bear before they so much as finish turning around. (8:55:02 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8 7 1 5: Striking Cobra Technique! (8:55:03 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Striking Cobra Technique!": (10 6 5 7 8 4 10 9). Successes (TN 7) +5 = 12. (8:55:19 PM) Crowns: That's my JB. :p (8:55:43 PM) Remmon: Tick 0: Crowns (8:55:46 PM) Remmon: Tick 6: Everyone else (8:56:43 PM) ***Crowns flings a chakram into the gut of the leftmost bear first. (8:57:06 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7: Speed 4 attack (8:57:06 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Speed 4 attack": (1 2 8 8 2 4 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:58:28 PM) Crowns: (I only have 8 accuracy with these things and I have a range penalty. :p) (8:58:29 PM) Remmon: Crowns throws a chakram at a bear as it turns out, narrowly missing the chakram (8:58:41 PM) Remmon: *turns around (8:59:02 PM) Remmon: Tick 6, everyone. (8:59:10 PM) Remmon: Oh, right (8:59:11 PM) Birds_: Tick 4, Crowns. (8:59:13 PM) Remmon: Tick 4, Crowns again (8:59:18 PM) ***Crowns grumbles, lets the bear finish turning around, and then throws another chakram right in its goddamn face. (8:59:42 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8: Speed 4 again (8:59:42 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Speed 4 again": (5 6 7 4 1 4 9 9). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:00:19 PM) Silk: "Nice markshmanship, Crowns." (9:00:50 PM) Remmon: Tick 6, everyone else. (9:01:25 PM) Crowns: "No, that was /fast/ marksmanship. The nice marksmanship is what I do when I'm not attacking twice before you've even finished nocking your arrow." (9:01:28 PM) Remmon: The bears charge! They cross 24 yards towards you. (9:02:00 PM) ***Birds_ stays in place. The bears can come. Guard action, speed 3. (9:04:07 PM) ***Silk moves back 5 yards, and takes a shot at the leading bear (9:04:35 PM) Silk: Make that 30 then (9:05:24 PM) Silk: !exalted 9: Shit, let's be Legolas (9:05:24 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Shit, let's be Legolas": (1 6 2 1 8 8 10 8 8). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:07:24 PM) Silk: !exalted 6l: William Tell, eat your heart out (9:07:24 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "William Tell, eat your heart out": (3 6 1 1 1 6). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:08:02 PM) Silk: "... It bounced off! No fair!" (9:08:08 PM) Remmon: Silk shoots a bear, the arrow skims across the top of its head, becoming entangled in its fur (9:08:19 PM) Silk: "I call shenanigans! (9:08:26 PM) Crowns: "I call marksmanship." (9:08:37 PM) Remmon: Tick 8, Crowns (9:08:42 PM) Silk: "That was a hit and you know it!" (9:09:34 PM) ***Crowns drops the chakrams, flexes his hips like Elvis, kicking the hook swords out of the scabbards and into the air, grabs them, and moves forwards to hack and slash the first approaching bear. (9:09:42 PM) Crowns: (Speed 5.) (9:10:07 PM) Crowns: !exalted 11 (9:10:07 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (6 5 5 2 8 6 5 5 6 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:10:19 PM) ***Crowns stabs PainBot. (9:10:30 PM) ***Crowns reaches through the fourth wall with his transcendent martial arts to stab PainBot. (9:10:40 PM) Remmon: Crowns charges forward to slash a bear, but the bear will have none of it and parries with its claws (9:11:00 PM) Remmon: Tick 9, bears and Birds (9:11:14 PM) Remmon: The 4 bears encircle Crowns and commence mauling (9:11:26 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6 7 4 (9:11:26 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (7 7 9 4 8 6; 7 5 5 2 6 3; 8 4 8 4 1 8; 5 1 8 1 6 2). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 1; 3; 1. (9:12:18 PM) EvilDarkLord: ((Does Crowns have ridiculous DV?)) (9:12:21 PM) Crowns: ((Yes.)) (9:12:30 PM) ***Crowns is physically incapable of being hit by these bears unless he lets them. :P (9:12:47 PM) EvilDarkLord: (If there were five you could be!) (9:13:04 PM) Crowns: (I have a charm to fix that.) (9:13:30 PM) ***Birds_ runs up to the bears, starting a second or so after Crowns, jumps into the air, doing the obligatory backflip, to land next to Crows and punch a bear in the nose. (9:14:18 PM) Birds_: Stunt? (9:14:22 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (9:14:31 PM) Birds_: !exalted 9: BAM (9:14:31 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "BAM": (9 8 7 4 7 5 6 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:14:44 PM) Remmon: Hit by 2 (9:15:12 PM) Birds_: 11BP. How much soak? (9:15:48 PM) Remmon: 4 bludgeoning soak! (9:15:55 PM) Birds_: !exalted 7L (9:15:55 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled (7 5 7 3 9 9 9). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:16:44 PM) Remmon: Birds kill a bear by smashing its skull in (9:16:48 PM) Remmon: Roll essence, Birds (9:16:57 PM) Birds_: !exalted 4: Ess (9:16:58 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "Ess": (8 3 8 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:17:02 PM) Crowns: (Wasn't that supposed to be bashing?) (9:17:09 PM) Remmon: (Okay, so it's only unconcious) (9:17:31 PM) Remmon: The Neverborn are displeased with Birds' assisting Crowns in combat. Very displeased. (9:18:00 PM) ***Birds_ ignores them at the moment. (9:18:11 PM) Remmon: Tick 12, Silk (9:18:37 PM) Silk: !exalted 9 (9:18:37 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (5 6 7 3 2 7 2 3 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:18:51 PM) Remmon: Silk fires an arrow over the melee (9:19:00 PM) ***Silk swears loudly. (9:19:03 PM) Remmon: Tick 13, Crowns (9:20:04 PM) Birds_: OBTW, my action was speed 3. (9:20:26 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12: Speed 5 stab. (9:20:27 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Speed 5 stab.": (9 3 9 9 9 9 7 2 2 1 6 4). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:20:30 PM) Remmon: Birds acts on tick 12 restroactively (9:20:50 PM) Crowns: Damage 6L+sux. (9:21:03 PM) Remmon: Hit by 3 (9:21:10 PM) ***Birds_ punches another bear in the head. (9:21:21 PM) Birds_: !exalted 11: SMASH (9:21:21 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "SMASH": (3 4 5 10 3 1 5 8 7 10 5). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:21:38 PM) Birds_: !exalted 8B: Damage (9:21:38 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "Damage": (4 5 9 1 9 8 10 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:22:04 PM) Remmon: Birds knocks another bear out (9:22:06 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8L: Damage here (9:22:07 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Damage here": (5 7 2 1 6 4 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:22:11 PM) Crowns: OH FOR. (9:22:25 PM) Remmon: Crowns decides to add some scars to the bear, should it survive this incident (9:22:45 PM) Remmon: Tick 14, bears (9:22:59 PM) Remmon: The bear Crowns hit whimpers and runs off, wounded by alive (9:23:08 PM) Remmon: Its buddy decides to maul the newcomer Birds (9:23:17 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6m: Maul! (9:23:17 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Maul!": (8 9 1 4 9 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:24:36 PM) Birds_: (My normal DV is 8.) (9:24:49 PM) Remmon: (Poor bears, they never stood a chance) (9:25:12 PM) Remmon: Tick 15, Birds? (9:25:34 PM) ***Birds_ moves to strike a third bear, the one who foolishly tried to attack her. (9:25:45 PM) Birds_: !exalted 11: SMITE (9:25:46 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "SMITE": (5 7 6 9 5 9 8 1 9 6 6). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:25:52 PM) Remmon: Hit by 2 (9:26:00 PM) Birds_: !exalted 7B (9:26:00 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled (4 7 8 9 2 2 2). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:26:13 PM) Remmon: You give it a concussion (9:26:28 PM) Dragonspit999 Dragonspit999@Nightstar-d1235a3b.wk.net entered the room. (9:26:43 PM) Remmon: Tick 18, everyone who's not a bear (9:27:14 PM) ***Birds_ bashes the bear again. (9:27:14 PM) ***Silk goes after the fleeing bear (9:27:19 PM) ***Crowns chases after the bear running away, and stabs it once in each leg to stop it running any further! (9:27:35 PM) Silk: !exalted 9: Hit. Hit! (9:27:36 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Hit. Hit!": (2 1 8 9 2 2 4 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:27:37 PM) Birds_: !exalted 11: BASH (9:27:37 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "BASH": (8 4 9 3 5 4 4 1 1 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:27:42 PM) Birds_: !exalted 11: REROLL (9:27:42 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "REROLL": (8 10 10 6 6 10 6 8 8 6 4). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (9:27:55 PM) Remmon: Hit by 6 (9:27:55 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10f 7 2: Stab stab (9:27:55 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Stab stab": (10 1 4 6 5 3 3 3 10 3; 4 4 7 1 9 8 5 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 4. (9:28:04 PM) Remmon: Hit by 2, hit by 2 (9:28:10 PM) Birds_: !exalted 11B: Damnage (9:28:10 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "Damnage": (4 6 1 8 4 2 10 2 9 2 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:28:29 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7l (9:28:30 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (7 1 2 8 7 6 5). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:28:30 PM) Remmon: Birds knocks her bear unconcious (9:28:31 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8l (9:28:31 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (3 10 4 7 3 7 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:28:56 PM) Remmon: Crowns stabs the bear through both legs, incapacitating it and causing mass blood loss (9:29:37 PM) ***Silk sighs, putting away her bow. (9:30:01 PM) ***Crowns 'accidentally' gets a good deal of blood on him from the spurting wounds to look more dramatically heroic and attract sympathy from the town's citizens. (9:30:49 PM) Remmon: Some militiamen peak over the walls and shout something down at you which you do not understand (9:30:58 PM) Silk: "I'll just leave the fighting to you guys next time" (9:31:01 PM) ***Crowns learns Foresttongue for 5xp. (9:31:21 PM) Crowns: I understand now! (9:31:23 PM) Birds_: "What are they saying, Crowns?" (9:31:43 PM) Crowns: "Thanking us for getting rid of the bears, asking us to identify ourselves." (9:32:06 PM) Birds_: "Say that we're passing travelers. Ask why these bears were attacking the town." (9:32:17 PM) Crowns: "We're passing travelers. We ask no monetary reward, only provisions so we can continue!" (9:32:28 PM) ***Crowns shouts back at the militiamen (9:33:32 PM) Remmon: "We shall gather what supplies we can offer, you are welcome to stay the night if you desire." (9:33:37 PM) Remmon: The gates open (9:33:57 PM) ***Crowns heads for the gates (9:34:09 PM) ***Birds_ follows. "So, why did these bears attack?" (9:34:47 PM) ***Crowns explains to and asks people at the gates. "We found tracks of the bears on one of the farms nearby and followed them here. They seemed rabid. Do you know why they attacked?" (9:35:31 PM) Remmon: "No, but the bears here have been very aggressive these last few months and now, a group of bears attacking. We don't know how to deal with this..." (9:35:57 PM) Crowns: "Are you at war with any beastmen tribes or the like?" (9:36:55 PM) Remmon: "No, all was quiet before these bear attacks started." (9:38:00 PM) Dragonspit999 left the room. (9:38:01 PM) ***Crowns switches back to Low Realm or Seatongue or whatever to explain to the rest of the party. (Yes, I forget what the other party members spoke. So sue me. :P) "They don't know why the bears attacked, only that they've been having a lot of bear trouble. I've told them that we'll be moving on and they've offered to give us supplies." (9:39:14 PM) Birds_: "We'll gladly take the supplies, but the less time we spend here, the better for these people." (9:39:28 PM) Crowns: "So no hunting down the source of the bear threat, I guess." (9:39:57 PM) Birds_: "I didn't say that. We don't have to return to notify them." (9:40:10 PM) Silk: "While intruging, bears are probably safer than an Abyssal bearing down on them." (9:41:05 PM) Crowns: (What time is it?) (9:41:23 PM) Remmon: (Afternoon) (9:42:25 PM) ***Crowns turns back to the city people. "We thank you for your offer, but we will not stay here. Creatures of the Underworld pursue us, and we must travel on once we have acquired supplies, our journey taking us to the far east. I ask only that you remember us fondly." (9:44:51 PM) Remmon: "Creatures from the underworld? We shall have your supplies ready in a moment!" (9:44:54 PM) Remmon: He leaves hurriedly (9:45:38 PM) Remmon: He's back within a few minutes, lugging along a pack of dried vegetables, rice and meat. (9:46:05 PM) Crowns: "Thank you!" (9:46:26 PM) Crowns: "We'll carry on, then. And maybe you can detour to hunt down the bears. If anyone knows how to hunt bears, that is, because I don't." (9:47:11 PM) Birds_: "I can track reasonably well." (9:49:45 PM) ***Birds_ collects some share of the supplies. "Let's keep moving. If the tracks are fresh, we might be able to make fast progress." (9:53:53 PM) ***Silk decides to hunt a bear. The others can follow if they wish (9:54:34 PM) ***Birds_ follows. (9:55:16 PM) ***Crowns follows, because he has no good place to meet up again with the others if they split (9:55:36 PM) Silk: !exalted 6: Is it smarter than the average bear? (9:55:37 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Is it smarter than the average bear?": (2 9 8 2 7 9). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:56:21 PM) Remmon: Silk certainly is. You track the bears down to their lair, a small hill with a cave in the side of it. (9:57:20 PM) ***Silk draws her bow, ready to shoot at one when needed (9:58:02 PM) Remmon: There are no bears visible. Roll perception + Awareness (9:58:11 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7: PA (9:58:12 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "PA": (3 10 2 10 6 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:58:23 PM) Silk: !exalted 6 (9:58:23 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (3 8 5 2 6 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:58:45 PM) Remmon: Crowns, there's something big sitting in the bushes above the cave entrance. Too small for a fully grown bear though (10:00:34 PM) Crowns: "Something's hiding above the entrance." (10:00:53 PM) Birds_: !exalted 6: PA (10:00:53 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "PA": (1 4 3 10 3 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:05:18 PM) ***Crowns shouts "Show yourself, up there!" and advances. (10:05:52 PM) Remmon: As Crowns approaches the cave, the entity in the bushes suddenly stirs and a tiger bursts out from them, aiming to leap onto Crowns! (10:06:03 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7m: Not a surprise attack, Crowns is never surprised. (10:06:03 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Not a surprise attack, Crowns is never surprised.": (4 7 8 7 3 8 3). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:06:53 PM) Crowns: Miss. (10:07:11 PM) Remmon: Wits + Awareness! (10:07:23 PM) Crowns: "I am unimpressed." (10:07:25 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8 (10:07:25 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (1 7 3 2 1 3 3 4). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:07:29 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6m: JB! (10:07:29 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "JB!": (5 7 5 1 10 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:08:02 PM) Birds_: !exalted 6: JB? (10:08:02 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "JB?": (9 8 8 7 2 6). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:08:16 PM) Remmon: Tick 0: Birds (10:08:44 PM) Remmon: Birds, a tiger just tried to leap onto Crowns from the bushes above the cave entrance. This surpised you, but not Crowns, who deftly stepped out of the way (10:09:25 PM) ***Silk ignores the tiger and continues on her hunt (10:09:25 PM) ***Birds_ runs up to the tiger and smacks it on the head. (10:09:35 PM) Birds_: !exalted 11: Bam. (10:09:35 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "Bam.": (7 9 1 9 6 7 10 4 7 6 1). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (10:09:44 PM) Birds_: Hit, soak? (10:10:29 PM) Birds_: !exalted 9B (10:10:29 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled (7 2 9 6 5 7 2 2 2). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:10:33 PM) Remmon: Hit by 4, 4 bludgeoning soak (10:10:49 PM) Remmon: Birds whacks the Tiger in the head, the tiger is not amused or happy (10:10:53 PM) Remmon: Tick 2, Tiger (10:11:00 PM) Birds_: Speed 3, BTW. (10:11:05 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7m: Eat Birds! (10:11:05 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Eat Birds!": (1 10 6 1 6 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:11:10 PM) Remmon: Or not (10:11:14 PM) Remmon: Tick 3, Crowns and Birds (10:11:20 PM) ***Birds_ evades easily. (10:11:22 PM) ***Crowns punches the tiger (10:11:28 PM) ***Birds_ smacks the tiger. (10:11:31 PM) Crowns: !exalted 14 (10:11:31 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (5 4 6 6 4 4 5 2 5 1 8 10 2 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:11:34 PM) Birds_: !exalted 11: Whack (10:11:34 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "Whack": (1 8 5 10 5 8 6 7 10 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (10:11:41 PM) Birds_: !exalted 10B (10:11:41 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled (5 6 5 4 7 3 5 4 5 2). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:12:08 PM) Remmon: Crowns misses by a whisker, Birds bludgeons the unfortunate tiger on the nose (10:12:26 PM) Crowns: (Wait, 3 is a miss? Doesn't it have both wound penalty and attack penalty to DV?) (10:12:31 PM) Remmon: Hmm (10:12:34 PM) Remmon: Oh right, wound penalty (10:12:41 PM) Remmon: Hit by 1 (10:12:46 PM) Crowns: !exalted 3B: Ping (10:12:46 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Ping": (4 6 8). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:13:12 PM) Remmon: The tiger is knocked out (10:14:11 PM) Remmon: Silk, the cave is dark, damp and seems to go on for quite a while. (10:14:55 PM) ***Crowns leaves the tiger alone rather than do inappropriate things like dress it up in drag, and follows Silk. (10:17:04 PM) Silk: "Crowns. Some light, please?" (10:17:12 PM) ***Crowns dings a mote, provides light (10:17:35 PM) ***Birds_ follows. (10:17:58 PM) ***Silk grunts her thanks, resumes full concentration (10:18:25 PM) Remmon: You proceed deeper into the cave (10:19:01 PM) Remmon: Quite abruptly, the cave seems to end into a large open space, in the middle of which is a mansion, seemingly built out of living trees (10:19:35 PM) ***Silk dully notices it, but doesn't react, still looking out for a Yogi Bear (10:19:54 PM) Remmon: There are dozens of bears loitering around the large open area surrounding the mansion, along with tigers and a large variety of less threatening forest creatures (10:20:07 PM) EvilDarkLord: ((Vorpal rabbits?)) (10:20:58 PM) Remmon: One of the trees out front of the mansion turns to face you, revealing a humanoid face (10:21:37 PM) ***Silk finally takes note, realising that this is probably going to be a /bad/ idea (10:21:47 PM) ***Silk interupts her hunt (10:22:11 PM) Remmon: "Leave intruders!" (10:22:38 PM) Birds_: "This is very unusual." (10:22:47 PM) Birds_: "I suspect some rogue god or elemental." (10:23:06 PM) Birds_: Do the animals react? (10:23:14 PM) Crowns: "I suspect someone else to distract Violet without it burdening my conscience." (10:23:19 PM) Remmon: They do not seem to take notice of you, yet (10:24:30 PM) Birds_: "Let's pay them a visit." (10:24:38 PM) Crowns: "In case you're wondering what it's saying, it's the usual: We should leave, someone doesn't want us here, and so on." (10:25:12 PM) Birds_: "I know. You taught me that much." (10:25:53 PM) Remmon: One of the talking tree's branches straightens itself into a spear and detaches, while another two branches take on arm-like appearance, wielding the spear (10:26:19 PM) Silk: "I think I can understand /that/" (10:26:24 PM) Silk: "Crowns, talk to it!" (10:26:32 PM) Birds_: "Just who are you?!" (10:26:36 PM) ***Birds_ demands in a loud voice. (10:27:14 PM) Remmon: "I am the guardian of this forest." (10:27:39 PM) Birds_: "Do you send these animals to attack the people of this land?" (10:29:24 PM) Remmon: "I send my subjects to enforce my will and contracts, if the people of these lands do not hold themselves to those contracts, they will feel the appropriate punishment." (10:29:45 PM) Crowns: "Oh, it's one of those ancient-deals-gone-wrong things." (10:29:58 PM) Silk: "Another one?" (10:30:01 PM) Crowns: "I have little time for bureaucracy and even less for bureaucracy involving gods and entire towns." (10:30:16 PM) Crowns: "You'd be surprised how common they are. Plenty of them involving Storm Mothers back in the West." (10:30:54 PM) Birds_: "What contracts are you talking about?" (10:31:31 PM) Remmon: "They wagered with me for the use of my land and trees. They lost their wager, but refuse to hold up their end of the bargain." (10:32:12 PM) Birds_: "What is their end of the bargain?" (10:33:18 PM) Remmon: "They are to serve as nature's caretakers for a century, helping the animals and the forest itself to grow strong." (10:34:07 PM) Birds_: !exalted 6 7 1 1: PerInv. Is the tree being honest with us? (10:34:07 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "PerInv. Is the tree being honest with us?": (10 4 7 3 5 1). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 4. (10:34:23 PM) Remmon: It seems to be honest with you (10:35:02 PM) Birds_: "Very well." (10:35:25 PM) Birds_: "I think it's the villagers' own fault for the mess they've gotten themselves in." (10:35:33 PM) Birds_: "We should continue on our way." (10:35:47 PM) Crowns: "Seconded." (10:36:39 PM) Silk: "Wait, what'd they do?" (10:37:11 PM) Crowns: "Broke some ancient deal probably negotiated in a language they didn't understand on behalf of someone passing through and making an even bigger mess than us." (10:37:12 PM) Birds_: "They wagered with the guardian of the forest, lost, and are refusing to live up to their end of the bargain." (10:39:49 PM) Birds_: "Crowns has a bit of a point." (10:40:05 PM) Birds_: "They might not know what they should be doing." (10:40:25 PM) Silk: "Eh. Doesn't sound that hard. Just go back, tell them what the problem is and how to live up to their bargain, and everything'd be find. (10:40:28 PM) Silk: *fine (10:41:07 PM) ***Birds_ looks at Silk. "Want to fly back and inform them?" (10:41:23 PM) Crowns: "I suggest you look like someone else when you do, or they might start asking funny questions." (10:41:24 PM) Silk: "I don't speak their language." (10:42:29 PM) Silk: "Which would mean I'd be little to no help at all." (10:42:31 PM) Crowns: "And I've told them that we're moving on and that it's best for everyone if we don't return. Which is true, considering Violet." (10:43:03 PM) Birds_: "Can you memorize a brief statement?" (10:43:14 PM) Silk: "I can try..." (10:43:45 PM) Silk: "But Crowns is good at disguises, yes?" (10:43:54 PM) Crowns: "Yes." (10:43:56 PM) Birds_: "Also a very good point." (10:44:27 PM) ***Crowns considers. (10:44:40 PM) Silk: "It'd take, what, all of a few minutes?" (10:44:48 PM) Crowns: (How far were we from the town?) (10:44:50 PM) Silk: "And then we could be on our way properly." (10:45:17 PM) Crowns: "Fine." (10:45:18 PM) Remmon: (About an hour or so) (10:45:36 PM) Crowns: "Wait outside or something. I'll be back soon." (10:45:37 PM) Remmon: (It took Silk 2 hours to lead you here, but you didn't take a straight route and you were moving slowly) (10:45:46 PM) ***Crowns heads outside with the others, has a cunning plan. :D (10:46:07 PM) Birds_: "We'll leave for now, but we might be back briefly later." (10:46:13 PM) ***Birds_ follows Crowns. (10:46:49 PM) Crowns: (Question: Is the god Essence 6 or lower? I can disguise myself up to that. :D) (10:47:24 PM) Remmon: (It is, but can you disguise yourself as a 30' tree?) (10:47:46 PM) Remmon: (For that matter, do you know what form it had when it interacted with the villagers?) (10:48:07 PM) Crowns: (I can if it's a specific target, and I'll imitate the tree, which should be good enough. Not that the villagers should care much.) (10:48:42 PM) Crowns: (The charm says that mundane Investigation cannot see through the disguise, as the charm takes on all the important distinguishing features of the target.) (10:49:38 PM) Remmon: (Right, so now we have a 30' tall Crownstree (10:49:46 PM) ***Crowns wanders a bit further away, then uses Perfect Mirror to disguise himself as the god, and wanders off to the village to remind them of the wager. (10:50:00 PM) Crowns: 10m, 1wp spent. (10:50:16 PM) Remmon: When they see you coming, they close the gates and hide behind their walls (10:50:54 PM) Crowns: I can jump about 21 feet or 7 yards up. (10:51:59 PM) Remmon: The walls aren't tall enough to keep you out.. (10:52:42 PM) ***Crowns climbs atop the wall, calls for silence and attention. (10:53:25 PM) Remmon: There is a 30' talking, walking tree atop their wall. The villagers are silent and attentive, if a bit panicking (10:54:20 PM) ***Crowns reminds the people that they made a wager, states that the bear attacks will continue until they uphold it, says that the choice is theirs whether they wish to fight bears or become horticulturalists, and encourages them to choose wisely. (10:54:44 PM) Remmon: The villagers are confused (10:54:57 PM) Remmon: Perception Awareness, Crowns (10:55:08 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (10:55:09 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (9 4 3 10 1 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:55:31 PM) Remmon: You notice a man with a shaman's mask trying to sneak out through a side exit in the palisades (10:56:01 PM) ***Crowns reminds them of the terms of the wager and wanders off, keeping an eye on where the shaman is headed. (10:56:50 PM) Remmon: The shaman is quickly making his way through the fields and towards the edge of the forest (10:57:48 PM) ***Crowns makes his way towards a nearby edge of the forest, dismisses the charm as soon as he's starting to blend into the trees, and runs to intercept the shaman. (10:58:40 PM) Remmon: You catch up to the shaman pretty quickly (10:59:47 PM) Crowns: Is he looking around at all? I'd like to pursue him at a distance until he gets a little deeper. (11:01:16 PM) Remmon: He's keeping an eye open for persuers, yes (11:01:39 PM) Crowns: Hm. Oh well. (11:01:59 PM) ***Crowns runs after the shaman. (11:02:19 PM) Remmon: The shaman spots you and breaks into a full on run (11:03:03 PM) ***Crowns tries to run faster. (11:03:04 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8: DexAth (11:03:04 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "DexAth": (5 7 3 9 4 7 7 3). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (11:03:41 PM) Remmon: !exalted 3m: The shaman runs like a mortal (11:03:41 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "The shaman runs like a mortal": (7 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (11:03:56 PM) Remmon: It doesn't take you long to catch up to him (11:04:57 PM) Crowns: I punch him in the face. (11:04:59 PM) Crowns: JB? (11:05:18 PM) Birds_: The shaman is a nonmagical extra? (11:05:34 PM) Crowns: He might be a nonheroic nonextra. (11:05:47 PM) Birds_: He's apparently a very poor shaman. (11:05:49 PM) Remmon: JB, yes (11:05:53 PM) Crowns: 7 health levels but still restricted stunts and whatnot. (11:06:00 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8 7 1 5: 3m Striking Cobra Technique (11:06:01 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "3m Striking Cobra Technique": (9 4 7 2 9 5 7 9). Successes (TN 7) +5 = 10. (11:06:02 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8m: Wits + Aware JB (11:06:02 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Wits + Aware JB": (9 5 4 6 10 6 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (11:06:06 PM) Birds_: Heroic mortals get restricted stunts too. (11:06:08 PM) Remmon: You win by a little (11:07:09 PM) ***Crowns takes 3m personal and 3m peripheral so he won't go to flaring levels, punches the shaman twice in the stomach to leave him winded and staggered. (11:07:40 PM) Crowns: !exalted 18f 7 2 (11:07:41 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (9 8 1 6 8 9 4 6 5 9 8 5 1 6 2 9 2 8; 9 4 7 8 10 7 3 1 1 1 6 7 7 3 3 7 1). Successes (TN 7) = 8; 9. (11:07:54 PM) Remmon: DDV 3, so hit by 5, hit by 7 (11:08:01 PM) Remmon: Bludgeoning soak 2 (11:08:16 PM) Crowns: !exalted 5B (11:08:17 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (10 7 4 9 5). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (11:08:33 PM) Crowns: If the first hit drops him unconscious I'll abort the flurry. (11:09:00 PM) Remmon: It doesn't (11:09:05 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7B: Second hit (11:09:06 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Second hit": (1 10 7 10 6 7 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (11:09:47 PM) Remmon: He's down and out (11:10:52 PM) Crowns: "Right. One crisis averted." Crowns says to himself. "I was disguised last time he saw me so he will have no idea who hit him and nobody else who knows unless he meets Violet, who presumably won't bother to explain. Now I need some way to keep him out of messing this up further..." (11:11:09 PM) ***Crowns searches the shaman for alcoholic beverages, ritual or otherwise, and drags the shaman further into the woods. (11:12:20 PM) Remmon: You find various drugs, including a bottle of firewater (11:13:21 PM) ***Crowns splashes some firewater down the front of the shaman's shirt, pours the rest down the man's throat and washes down a few other drugs with it, then carries the man up into a tree and puts his pants on his head. (11:14:14 PM) Remmon: !exalted 2m (11:14:15 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (9 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (11:14:21 PM) Birds_: (This is very intemperate. :P) (11:14:28 PM) Remmon: The shaman looks very silly now (11:14:47 PM) Crowns: (No it's not. It's perfectly thought through and directed. I am destroying his credibility.) (11:14:59 PM) Crowns: (This way he will think he was drunk and/or other people will think he was drunk.) (11:15:19 PM) ***Crowns also takes the shaman's mask and other ritual paraphernalia so it looks like he was on a bender and not a ritual quest. (11:16:03 PM) ***Crowns runs off with them about halfway back to the others, stuffs them under a large bush, and then continues running back to the others. (11:17:41 PM) Remmon: Crowns returns to the others (11:17:54 PM) Crowns: "It's done. I reminded the people that they had a wager and also destroyed their shaman's credibility so he can't botch this up for a while. Let me run in and tell the god that I've reminded the people of their wager, and we can be off." (11:18:54 PM) ***Crowns heads into the lair again, shouts in Old Realm: (11:20:35 PM) Crowns: To the party again: "Let's use the agatae and get away from here now. I think anyone sighting them flying over the trees now is going to have other things to worry about." (11:21:20 PM) Crowns: (Teleport 30 miles east. Find new mess to mess up.) (11:21:35 PM) Remmon: Right. We'll end there (11:22:21 PM) Silk is now known as xp194 (11:22:24 PM) Birds_: This was nice. (11:22:28 PM) Birds_ is now known as AnnoDomini (11:22:29 PM) #Exalted: mode (+qo AnnoDomini AnnoDomini) by ChanServ (11:22:51 PM) Remmon: 4xp all, 1 bonus to Crowns for his handling of the Shaman (11:23:41 PM) AnnoDomini: Can we all get 1xp for arriving before you? :P